Meant to Be
by otp-fandomfeels
Summary: Short little stories that I wrote. Most are based on prompts I found. All are under 500 words and are Navrina. Other characters do appear.
1. Candles

**This is my first one and I hope you guys like it! If you have any prompts for Navrina let me know! Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Marina. Happy birthday to you.", Everybody finished up the song and Marina gets ready, her face determined.

Eight says, "Deep breath Marina, I believe in you."

Marina glares at Eight and says, "Shut up, Eight, I think I can handle blowing out nineteen candles."

Marina takes a deep breath and blows as hard as she can at the candles. Marina finishes and there are fives candles left still burning.

Eight burst into laughter and says in a high voice, "I think I can handle blowing out nineteen candles."

He clutches his side as he leans over the back of Marina's chair.

Sarah says, "At my house, my parents always say the number of candles I have left after I have blown them out is how many boyfriends I have."

Nine looks at Marina and asks, "Who are the other three, after Eight and me?"

Eight stops laughing and says, "Oh Nine, if Marina had five boyfriends, I would be all five of them."

Nine winks at Marina and Eight says, "Okay Nine, I think that's about enough of that."

Marina takes another deep breath, determined to blow out the rest of the candles. She blows fast, trying to get them all.

Eight laughs again and says, "Marina, you had five candles and you only got three."

Nine says, "Looks like it's down to just you and me, Eight."

Eight stops laughing and says, "Sarah, now I am a very superstitious person. I have to ask, is the candle thing true?"

Everybody laughs and Sarah says, "Of course not."

Eight sticks his tongue out at Nine. Marina blows out the last two candles with one quick breath.

Six says, "I think it's time to cut the cake!"

As everybody gets their cake and sits down Eight asks Marina in a low voice, "You just have me as your boyfriend, right?"

Marina smiles and pecks Eight on the cheek. She says, "Yes, just the one."

Eight still makes fun of Marina every year for her inability to blow out all the candles, but it always reminds him that he is the only guy for her.


	2. Diamond

It was supposed to be simple. A quick in and out, but it was not simple, and it certainly wasn't quick. It all started out her way, everything was turning out Marina.

The security guard was in the bathroom, so she quickly picked the lock to the diamond store after Sam gave her to go ahead saying he had disabled the security cameras.

She had her gloves on, careful not to leave any fingerprints. She knew exactly where the diamond was. Behind the counter getting shaped for a ring. Marina moved stealthily, careful not to move anything out of its place.

Once behind the counter, she looked around for the diamond. She didn't understand, it was supposed to be right here, yet she couldn't find the diamond.

"Looking for this?", A voice asked her. Marina quickly drew her gun and pointed it at the source of the voice. Staring down her gun was the most handsome man Marina had ever laid eyes on. "Wow, easy there.", The man says. His hands are up in the air with the diamond between his fingers.

Marina wastes no time as she says, "Give it to me."

The man smiles and says, "I don't think so, do you know how much these things go for? I need to put myself through college."

Marian says, "I don't care, that belongs to my company, it ended up here by mistake."

The man extends his hand without the diamond in it and says, "You can call me Eight."

Marina scoffs and asks, "What kind of name is that?"

Marina whips her head as the door handle jiggles. She tackles Eight to the ground and puts a hand over his mouth.

Eight bites her hand, and she pulls it back. He whispers, "It's a nickname. I wouldn't give you my real name." Marina shushes him and he says, "I have got to say, usually, when I have a girl on top of me the circumstances are completely different."

Marina rolls her eyes and says, "Be quiet, the guard is coming closer."

They both hold their breath as they hear the footsteps coming closer, then they hear static and a muffled voice. The footsteps get quieter as they hear the door close and lock.

Marina gets up and says, "Well this hasn't been a pleasure, let's not do it again."

Marina walks away and Eight stands up and asks, "You're just going to leave, without trying to get the diamond?"

Marina turns around and asks, "Who says I don't have the diamond?"

Eight checks all his pockets and sees that, indeed, the diamond is gone. He looks up to ask her to at least think about giving it to him, but she's already gone.


	3. Froze Up

**I have already posted this one on my tumblr, but I also wanted to post it here. Enjoy:)**

* * *

"This is so stupid.", Eight says, "I have admired Marina from afar for three years now."

"I know.", says Nine. "Stop complaining and just go ask her out."

Eight looks across the school hallway at the glorious creature that is Marina. She is laughing with her friend Six.

Eight slams his locker door shut and says, "I'm going to go talk to her."

Nine slaps Eight on the back and says, "Good luck." Eight strides away and Nine mumbles under his breath, "You're going to need it."

Nine watches as Eight arrives at Marina. He stops and she turns her attention towards him. Nine watches as Eight turns around and walks back towards him. Eight grabs Nine by the arm and drags him around the corner where Marina and Six can't see them.

Nine smirks and asks, "So, how did it go?"

Eight says, "She smiled at me and I froze up."

Nine rolls his eyes and turns the corner. Eight follows him and asks, "What are you doing?"

Nine grins as he continues walking. Nine stops at Marina's locker and puts his arm against her open locker door.

Marina turns toward Nine and asks, "May I help you?"

Nine says in a sweet voice, "Listen, I've liked you for a while now. I always stare at you when you walk by because I think you're beautiful. I always cross my fingers when the teachers are assigning partners, and I hope they'll partner us up. I love watching you talk in class, and I like everything about you. Will you go on a date with me?" Eight rolls his eyes at Nine.

Marina blushes and says , "That's sweet, bu-"

Nine turns to Eight and says, "See how easy that was? Now you try."

Eight steps towards Marina and says, "What he said."

Marina breaks out into a smile and says, "I would love to."


	4. I'm Not Sorry

Eight had been in a bad mood today. Marina had a date with that jerk Nine. Eight did something he rarely ever did. He prayed. Eight prayed that the date wouldn't go well. He prayed that there wouldn't be a second one.

So when Eight went out for a walk to blow off some steam, he never thought he would run into Marina. Eight saw Marina sitting on a bus bench by herself. Eight sat beside Marina and looked at her. She wasn't crying, and she didn't seem that sad.

Eight asks, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your date?"

Marina lifts her head and looks at Eight. She says, "Turns out we weren't the most compatible people."

Eight nods and says, "Everybody can't be a keeper."

Marina looks at Eight questioningly and asks, "Nine is your friend, am I right?" Eight nods. Marina asks, "Then why wouldn't you want us to work out?"

Eight asks, "Do you want an honest answer to that?"

Marina nods and Eight says, "Truth be told, Nine isn't good enough for you. I prayed that your date wouldn't work out."

Marina asks, "You didn't want us to work out?"

Eight says, "I'm sorry Marina. You know what, the truth is, I'm not sorry. You deserve to be with someone who wants what you want. You deserve someone who you are compatible with."

Marina asks, "Are you saying that I deserve someone like you?"

Eight says, "All I'm saying is, you deserve someone better than Nine."

Marina opens her mouth to speak, but her bus pulls up. She says, "I got to go. I'll see you later Eight."

Eight smiles and says, "See you later Marina."

Eight watches as Marina gets on the bus. He waves as it rolls by, and she waves back. Eight knows, that he will try his hardest to be the man that Marina deserves.


	5. Lost and Found

Whenever a new item came, Marina would wonder if it belonged to him. He was always losing things. Sometimes the things were important, like an expensive watch or his cell-phone. Sometimes, however, the things were very unimportant like his five-dollar gift card to the frozen yogurt shop.

Marina liked working at the lost and found. She met a ton of different people. Some filled with worry about what they had lost. Others, it was obvious they were just looking through the stuff to see if they wanted any of it. Marina usually threatened to call security on those people.

On an especially slow Wednesday, he came. Whenever she thought about quitting this job, she remembered that if she did, her chances of seeing him again would become very slim.

She smiled as she saw him enter and said, "Hey Eight."

He smiled back and said, "Hey Marina, how has your day been so far?"

Marina sighs and says, "Slow, as usual."

Eight nods and begins to look through the bin of new arrivals. Marina moves around the counter to stand closer to Eight. She asks him, "What are you looking for?"

He sighs and turns to Marina. He says, "It seems as if I have lost my number, may I have yours?"

Marina feels the blush rush to her cheeks. She walks back to the counter and grabs a pen and paper. She writes down her number and folds the paper in half.

She holds it out, and Eight goes to take until she pulls it back at the last second. Marina says, "Don't do that stupid, wait three days to call thing, okay?"

Eight nods and says, "Can do."

Eight leaves with the number in hand and Marina returns back to behind the counter. She picks up a magazine and begins to flip through it.

Her phone buzzes and she answers it, "Hello?"

The voice says, "Hey, this is Eight. I was wondering If you want to meet at that coffee shop on seventh tomorrow morning?"

Marina smiles like an idiot, and she is glad he can't see her. She says, "I don't know I have a pretty demanding job. What time were you thinking?"

"I was thinking 8:30, does that sound okay with you?"

Marina's smile widens as she says, "I think I can squeeze you in."


	6. Permission

Eight put his right hand into his pocket. He felt the box in his hand, and he was ready. Eight had been ready since he met her, but there was one thing he had to get out of the way first.

Eight walked up to Marina's house. He rang the doorbell. He heard some shuffling inside and waited until the door swung open.

Marina was truly beautiful. She was stunning even in her T-shirt and jeans. Eight definitely could get used to seeing her every day.

Marina smiles and asks, "Eight, what are you doing here? Did we have plans?"

Eight pulls his hands out of his pockets and fixes his blazer. He wanted to look nice when he did this.

Eight says, "Actually I was wondering if Ella was here?"

Marina throws Eight a weird look, but says, "I'll go get her."

Marina disappears into her house. Eight waits, his hands getting extremely sweaty.

Ella appears at the door and Eight asks, "Ella, would you please take a walk with me?"

Ella says, "Sure."

She closes the door behind her and they take off down the street. Once they aren't close to the house anymore, Eight says, "Ella I need to ask you something."

Ella says, "Go ahead Eight."

Eight takes a deep breath and says, "I would like to ask for your blessing to ask Marina to marry me."

Ella grabs onto Eight's arm and says, "OH MY GOD!"

Ella's mouth hangs open as she tries to process what Eight just told her. Ella regains herself and asks, "Will you always protect Marina, no matter what?"

Eight answers, "With my life."

Ella asks, "Do you promise that you will always make her feel special and loved."

Eight says, "I wouldn't dream of anything else."

Ella says harshly, "If you ever hurt Marina in any way, I will kill you slowly. Do you understand?"

Eight says, "I will never hurt her."

Ella looks at Eight long and hard. Eight shifts uncomfortably. He wonders if this was such a good idea.

Ella finally says, "If you want to ask her to marry you, I guess that's okay with me."

Eight scoops up Ella in a big hug. Eight says, "I promise I will take care of her."

"I know you will.", Ella says. "Now show me the ring."


	7. Prank War

**This one is super short, but I hope you like it. If you have any prompts, please send them my way! If you just want to send a line of dialogue(you can send more than one if you want), or any idea you have, that's cool. Enjoy!**

* * *

Why Marina had ever agreed to help Eight was beyond her. She should have never had gotten involved in this childish prank war between Eight and Nine.

"Are you sure this is going to work?", Eight asks Marina. They are currently camped out around the hallway corner, with a perfect view of Nine's bedroom door.

Marina says, "About 52 percent."

Eight says, "That's barely half."

Marina smiles and says, "But it is more than half."

Eight says, "If this doesn't work, Nine will retaliate anyway. If he retaliates I want it to be because I did something to him, not because I almost did something to him."

Marina says, "Listen, it should work. Once the door is opened, the bucket of ice cold water will dump on a very sleepy Nine."

Eight says, "This is what he gets for putting toothpaste in my Oreos. That was just cruel."

"Shhhh.", Marina says. They both watch as the door handle jiggles and opens. They watch as their bucket falls perfectly onto the unsuspecting person. Except that person isn't Nine.

It's John. Soaking wet in just Nine's shirt and boxers. Nine quickly comes out with no shirt on, and just boxers.

Eight grabs Marina's hand and whispers, "Let's get out of here."

They run down the stairs of the penthouse and quickly to the elevator. The elevator doors are closing as they hear Nine shout, "I'll get you good for this Eight!"

Marina laughs and says, "I wouldn't want to be you right now."


	8. Wake Up

**I don't really like this one, but I hope you guys enjoy it. If you have any ideas of suggestions about what you would like me to write about, just let me know somehow:)**

* * *

Eight got the call at three in the morning. He rushed to the hospital that was three hours away. He made the trip in two and a half hours. Once he got there he rushed to the front desk and asked where she was.

The nurse led him to her room. She looked bad. She looked really bad. Her left arm was in a cast, and she had bruises all over her face. She barely looked like Marina, but Eight still recognized her right away.

Eight rushed to her side and sat at the edge of her bed. He wanted to grab her hand, or touch her face, but he was worried he would hurt her. She looked so fragile and vulnerable in this state.

Eight heard a voice from behind him ask, "Who are you?"

Eight looked over to see a doctor standing by the door. He said, "I'm her husband."

The doctor nodded and closed the door. He said, "I'm Dr. Smith, and I have been working on Marina."

Eight looks the doctor in the eye and asks, "How is she?"

The doctor says, "She will heal from her injuries, but unfortunately she went into a coma."

Eight stands up and asks, "When will she wake up?"

Dr. Smith sighs and says, "We can't be certain that she'll ever wake up."

Eight nods and turns away from the doctor, not wanting him to see him cry. The doctor says, "I'll give you a moment to think."

Eight hears the door open and close, then he breaks down. He sits down next to Marina, sobbing. He asks, "Why were you driving? You were supposed to come home in the morning. You need to wake up, Marina. We have a life to live, and we can't live it if you're in a hospital bed. We are going to have kids, and grow old and be awesome grandparents."

Eight takes Marina's hand and squeezes it. Eight says softly, "Wake up, please."


	9. What Makes You Beautiful

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!", Eight sings, the last line of the One Direction song. Eight goes to hit replay on the car radio, but Marina slaps his hand away. He puts his hand back on the wheel and glances at Marina.

Marina glares at him and says, "Eight, I love you, but if you play that song one more time I will strangle you."

Eight sighs and says, "But Marina, I love this song because it reminds me of you."

Marina says, "That is very sweet Eight, but I don't like listening to the same song over and over again for hours while stuck in a car with no escape."

Eight says, "I love One Direction, though. They are one of my favorite boy bands."

Marina rolls her eyes and says, "That's fine, but I just can't handle any more of this song today."

Eight says, "Okay." He turns off the music, and they sit in silence.

Marina plays with her hair while Eight focuses on the road. Eight sighs and looks at Marina. She says, "No," before he even asks.

Eight says, "Can we at least listen to the radio or something? I like the listen to music when I drive."

Marina says, "Okay." She turns on the radio, and it is blaring static. She tries to find a radio station.

When she finally does the radio sings, "You're insecure, don't know what fo-"

Marina quickly goes back to trying to find another radio station. She makes it all the way back around and hears, "Being the way that you are is enough."

Marina says, "I can't believe it, this is the only radio station we get."

Eight smiles and says, "It must be fate." He looks at Marina and asks, "May I?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says, "I don't see why not."

Eight sings the chorus, smiling the whole time. Eight looks at Marina and says, "Please."

Marina rolls her eyes and sings, "So come one, you got it wrong." Eight joins her, and soon they are both smiling.

At the end of the song they both shout, "THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!"

They burst into a fit of giggle and Marina says, "Maybe just one more time."


	10. WHERE?

**This one is short, but I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think, or if you want to give me a prompt to write about you want to read:)**

* * *

Marina and Eight strolled down the streets of Chicago. They each had an ice cream cone in one hand, and the other's hand in their other hand. They lick their ice cream cones as they walk into a park. They watch all the people running around. Marina points out a teenage boy poking a squirrel with a stick. They both laugh as the squirrel chases the boy across the park.

They sit down on a park bench and focus on finishing their ice cream. When they finish Marina says, "I'll take your napkin."

Eight watches as Marina walks up and throws their napkins into a garbage a few feet away. She turns around and her eyes get wide. Eight gives her a confused look as she hurriedly walks towards him. He stands up and asks, "Marina, what is it?"

Marina gets close and says quietly, "Look behind you, but don't be obvious about it."

Eight flips around and asks, "WHERE?" He turns back to Marina who has her face buried in her hands. He asks her, "What am I looking at?"

Marina lifts her red face from her hands and sighs. She takes Eight's face in her hands and moves it so he is looking directly at it. At them.

Eight raises his eyebrows and says, "Oh."

He turns back to Marina and asks, "Are they like, a couple?"

Marina says, "It looks like it to me."

Eight turns back around and smiles at John and Nine holding hands and walking through the park. Eight says, "They even walk all slow and lovey-dovey."

Marina asks Eight, "Do you think they make each other happy?"

Eight smiles and says, "Not as happy as you make me."


	11. Babies on a Plane

All Naveen wanted to do was sleep. He was up all night getting ready for the big meeting with his CEO. If this meeting was a success, his plans would be set into motion, and he would start moving up in the world. He just wanted to sleep on his plane ride to New York, but that baby would not be quiet.

He turned around and saw that the mother was obviously struggling. It was obvious all of the other passengers were annoyed. Naveen saw that the old man sitting next to the mother was being very harsh on her, and it seemed to only make her more stressed.

Naveen knew he wasn't going to get any sleep if he stayed in this seat, so he got up and walked back a few rows. He tapped the grumpy old man on the shoulder.

The man looked at him and asked sharply, "What?"

Naveen said, "If you'd like, I'd be happy to switch you seats, mine is just a few rows up."

The old man quickly stood up and took his chance to get even a little bit farther away from the baby. Naveen sat down in the old man's seat. He saw that nobody else was in the other seat, because she must have reserved it for the baby.

Naveen took the baby out of the poor woman's hands and held her close to his chest.

The woman asked, "What are you doing?"

Naveen said, "Trying to make this whole plane a little less agitated with you."

He rocked the baby back and forth until her crying slowed to a whimper. He asked the woman, "Is she yours?"

"Yes, her name's Ella," she said.

Naveen asked, "What might her mother's name be?"

"Marina," she said.

"Marina," Naveen said trying out her name, "where's Ella's dad?"

Marina shrugged her shoulders and said, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Naveen smiled at this new piece of information.

"How did you get her to fall asleep?"

Naveen shrugs his shoulders and says, "Kids have always liked me."

Marina smiles and says, "Not just the kids."

They look into each other's eyes and Naveen doesn't mind that he isn't going to get any sleep anymore.


	12. Brownies

Marina was excited. Today she was going to go and visit Six in college. Marina was surprised at first that Six even wanted to go to college, but she soon realized Six only went to be with Sam.

It was Sam's birthday weekend so they were going to have a party this weekend. Marina shouts, "Eight we're leaving in five minutes."

Marina makes her way into the kitchen to get the brownies she made for Sam's party. She goes to grab the plate, but it's completely empty.

Marina yells, "Eight come here this instant!"

All of a sudden, Eight is in front of her. Marina takes a step back, taken a little by surprise from the teleportation.

Eight asks, "Are we leaving already?"

Marina asks, "Eight, what happened to my brownies?"

"I ate them."

Marina takes a deep breath and says, "Those were for Sam's party."

Eight sucks in a breath and says, "Sorry."

Marina asks, "Did you eat all of them?"

Eight says quietly, "Yes."

Marina says, "What? Eight, there was two dozen brownies. I baked them this morning and you ate all of them?"

Eight says, "I'm sorry if I knew they were for Sam I would have only eaten one dozen."

Marina hits Eight with a dish towel, and Eight pretends to be hurt.

Eight says, "What? It's true."

Marina says, "I told Six I was going to bring brownies, and now you have to explain to her why we don't have any."

Eight says, "I actually like my head attached to my body, so why don't we just pick some up at a store on the way?"

Marina sighs and says, "We won't have to to make a stop, we should actually leave right now."

Eight disappears and Marina throws her hands up in the air. In an instant, he is back with store-bought brownies in his hands.

He asks Marina, "Ready to go?"

Marina raises an eyebrow to him and he says, "What? I really don't want to deal with the wrath of Six."

Marina starts to laugh and Eight says, "Shut up, it's not funny."

Marina smiles and says, "I can't wait to tell Six all about this."


	13. Dentist

**I like this one and I hope you guys do too, please let me know what you think!**

* * *

'Sorry, we're closed due to a family emergency!', the sign taped to the door of the dentist's office read. Naveen let out a sigh of relief, he hadn't really been wanting to go to the dentist anyway.

He was ready to turn back around and go to school when he bumped into the prettiest girl in the senior class. Naveen had a major crush on her, but he was only a junior and he knew she was way out of his league.

"Hi," he said quietly, "I'm sorry I bumped into you."

"No worries," she said. Naveen really liked the nice sound of her voice.

Naveen steps around her and starts towards his car when he feels a hand grab his elbow and turns around to see Marina again. He gives her a weird look and asks, "Can I help you? Do you need a ride?"

She shakes her head and says, "No, are you going back to school?"

"Well, yeah," Naveen says.

Marina says, "Well, I don't want to go back to school, and if you go back to school, you'll blow my cover."

Naveen asks, "What do you want to do then?"

Marina's face breaks into a smile as she says, "Let's go to the arcade!"

Before Naveen can even open his mouth to respond, she has a hold of his hand and is dragging him across the street to the arcade. He hadn't been there since he was a little kid, but he wasn't going to say no to Marina.

He is surprised that she holds his hand until they are inside. Marina heads straight for the Pacman machine, and Naveen follows. He watches as she completes the first level in what must be record time.

Naveen notices that Marina is really good at this game so he asks, "You must have played this a lot, huh?"

Marina doesn't take her face away from the screen as she says, "I used to come to this place all the time as a kid."

Naveen says, "I would have never pegged you for the game type, I always thought you'd be more into books."

Marina shakes her head and says, "It was always too quiet at my house, I liked the noise and chaos here."

"Why was is so quiet?"

Marina sighs then says, "My parents died when I was little, so it was just my aunt and me. My aunt slept all the time and the silence just reminded me of how alone I was."

Naveen puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "Well, if you ever need noise and chaos, just give me a call, I'm usually pretty good at that."


	14. I Like You

Maren was right, Marina just needed to tell him how she felt. How bad could it be?

Marina opened her phone and typed, 'Hey'. She hit send and waited. She quickly got a text back that said, 'Hey'.

She took a deep breath, so far, so good. All she had to do was just go out with it and tell him that she liked him.

Marina typed, 'I know this might ruin our friendship, but I need you to know, I like you'. She read the message five times over. Finally, she hit send.

Marina dropped her phone on her bed and fell backward onto it. There, it was done. There is no taking it back now.

She waited, it seemed like an eternity, but was only two minutes. She quickly unlocked her phone, and the message read, 'Really? I like you too'.

Marina squealed. She couldn't believe it, the most popular guy in school, Stanley Worthington liked her.

Marina read the messages over and over again. It was completely perfect. On her third time rereading the messages, she realized something, she did not text Stanley, she texted Naveen.

Marina froze. Now Naveen thinks she likes him. What if he asks her out? How will she possibly turn him down now?

Maren. Maren got her into this mess with all the, 'just tell him how you feel' crap. Marina quickly dialed Maren.

Before she had a chance to say hello, Marina blurted out, "I accidentally texted Naveen instead of Stanley and told him I liked him. He said he likes me too, now what do I do?"

Maren says, "Listen, first, you need to calm down."

Marina took a deep breath, then says, "Okay I'm calm."

Maren says, "Good. Now is it really that bad if you go on one date with the guy? I mean, if you don't like him after that tell him that your feelings have changed or something."

Marina takes a deep breath and says, "I mean he's a decent guy, but I never thought about him in that way Maren."

"That's what I would do.", Maren says.

Marina says, "Well, I'd better get back to him, bye."

"Bye."

Marina hangs up and looks at her phone. She got a text from Naveen that reads, 'Do you want to go to a movie sometime?'

Marina thinks about it. It wouldn't hurt, would it? She types, 'I would like that', and hits send.


	15. It was Only Just a Dream

**This one is really short, but I hope you guys like it, please tell me what you think of it, or any of my other ones! Enjoy!**

* * *

Marina watches as Five impales Eight. She screams. Marina runs towards Eight. She holds his lifeless body in her arms. She tries to heal him, but it's too late.

She hears somebody calling her name. She thinks it's Nine, but he is completely silent. It's faint at first, but it gets louder. Eventually, it's all she hears.

Marina's eyes snap open as she sees Naveen above her, saying her name and shaking her. He looks scared, yet relieved when she opened her eyes.

She remembers watching the light go out of his eyes and starts crying. Naveen asks, "Marina, what's wrong?"

He sits next to her and pulls her into his arms. He tries to shush her and sooth her, but her crying only increases.

He runs his hands through her hair. He whispers to her, "It's okay Marina, I've got you. You're safe."

He shushes her again, trying to get her to calm down. Her crying starts to slowly decrease. Naveen continues to sooth Marina, and eventually, she calms down enough to talk.

He asks her, "Was it a bad dream?"

Marina keeps her head in his chest and simply nods. He keeps stroking her hair as he asks, "What was it about?"

Marina slowly lifts her head and says, "You died, and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Naveen pulls Marina back into his chest. He whispers to her, "Go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere."


	16. Library

Marina was walking towards the library checkout when she collided with something. More like someone. Marina bent down to pick up her book that she dropped.

It was like in the movies. Their hands touched, and they both looked up into each other's eyes at the same time. Marina noticed his eyes were the most wonderful shade of green.

They both stood up with their eyes still locked. Marina extended her hand and said, "I'm Marina."

The man shook Marina's hand and said, "I'm Naveen."

Marina looked down at Naveen's other hand and noticed he had the movie Catching Fire. Marina pointed to the movie and said, "I'm reading that book." She moved her arm to show him the red cover.

Naveen nodded and said, "I've never really read any of The Hunger Games books." Marina had to stop herself from gasping. How had this man not read these fantastic books? This was Marina's second time through the series, and she loved it still.

Marina asked him, "Why not?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't read unless it's necessary."

Marina says, "Reading is a great escape, though. It is way better than any movie."

Naveen asks, "Would you say that the book is better than this movie?"

"Well...um, I kind of haven't seen the movie yet."

Now Naveen has to stop himself from gasping. He asks, "If you liked the book so much, why haven't you seen the movie? Have you seen the first one?"

Marina shakes her head and says, "I don't like how movies usually are way different from the book, and if the movie isn't based on a book, then it's totally cliche."

Naveen says, "Movies are better than books and that's that."

Marina shakes her head and says, "Books are way more captivating than movies."

Naveen asks, "Would you like to continue this argument over a cup of coffee?"

Marina nods and says, "I would."


	17. Oreos

**I would like to thank you guys for reading my stories! I know some of you probably want to read longer stories, so I'm in the process of writing a Navrina high school AU fic. The plan is four parts, with each focusing on a year in high school, but we'll see how it goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eight walks into the kitchen, and he doesn't like what he sees. "What are you doing?", He asks Marina.

Marina looks up and him and says, "Um...I'm eating Oreos."

Eight shakes his head, walking over to Marina. Eight says, "That is not how you eat Oreos, Marina."

Marina asks him, "Why? How do you eat them?"

Eight says, "Watch and learn."

Eight takes and Oreo and breaks the top off. He licks the cream, then eats cookies. He pulls out another Oreo, and he hands it to Marina.

He says, "Now you try."

Marina takes the Oreo, and dunks it into her milk. Eight gasps and puts a hand up to his chest dramatically. Marina takes the Oreo out of her glass of milk and takes a bite.

Eight says, "That's not how I taught you, grasshopper."

Marina shakes her head and finishes her Oreo. Marina says, "You see, you have to taste all of it together, and when you have it with milk, it just perfectly ties it all together."

Eight says, "If you don't have the cream and cookies separate, you can't truly appreciate each one."

Marina laughs and says, "Eight, you just have to accept that you're wrong and I'm right."

Eight says, "Oh no, Marina, it is you who is wrong."

They both start talking at the same time, and soon they are so loud that they can't hear each other over the others voice.

The kitchen door slams open and Nine power walks in. Eight and Marina stop their arguing and look at Nine. He takes the whole package of Oreos and screams, "Nobody cares about your two wrong opinions, just take the Oreo," Nine says as he makes a big deal of taking an Oreo out of the box, "and shove it in your mouth." Nine then proceeds to shove the Oreo into his mouth.

Eight says, "While your input is greatly appreciated-"

Eight is silenced when Nine shoves an Oreo into his mouth. Marina opens her mouth to talk, but Nine shoves an Oreo into her mouth, too.

They both try to talk, but they just mumble a whole lot. Nine takes the package of Oreos and walks out of the room, leaving the pair confused and full of cookies.


	18. Pot

**I know I've been updating this infrequently, but I will probably continue that way because of school. I'll try and update when I can, but I can't make any promises!**

* * *

Marina smiled as she and Eight walked to their car. She doesn't think she's ever been happier than she was with Eight. Now that the war was over, it seemed as if life was wonderful. She really knew how to appreciate the small things.

They were walking to their car from the movie theater, they made sure to have a date night once a week. It was nice to get away from the others for a bit and just have it be the two of them.

The walked down the sidewalk right passed an alley. Marina turned her head to look down the alley, and she saw some people doing drugs.

Marina shakes her head and asks Eight, "Why do people even take pot?"

Eight stops mid-stride and says, "Marina, you don't 'take pot'."

Marina stops a few paces ahead of Eight and gives him a questioning look. She says, "I know I don't take pot. Have you ever taken pot, Eight?"

Eight starts to walk again and Marina catches up to him. He says, "No, but saying, 'take pot' is the wrong expression."

Marina shakes her head and says, "I don't think so."

"I'm sorry Marina, but this time you're wrong."

Marina huffs and says, "If you don't 'take pot', then what do you do? How do you say it?"

"Um, you smoke it."

"Nuh uh.", Marina says, "I'm usually right with this stuff Eight."

Eight says, "Why don't we ask the others when we get home then?"

Marina shakes her head as they approach their car. She stands against it with Eight in front of her.

She grabs Eight's collar and pulls him close. She whispers in his ear, "I want tonight to be just me and you."

Eight pulls away and smiles. He says, "I like the way you think."

Marina gets in the car, and Eight walks around it and gets in. Once they're buckled and started driving Eight says, "You don't 'take pot'."

Marina opens her mouth to argue, but Eight turns the radio up so he can't hear her voice. He sees Marina visibly sighs and he laughs. He knows, there's no one he'd rather be with than her.


	19. Pretty

Marina and Ella stroll through the mall with their hands interlocked. They make their way to the food court to take a break from back-to-school shopping for Ella.

They decide that they should just get a couple of pretzels for them to eat. They get in line and wait. Marina stares at the cute man behind the counter.

His hair is dark brown and flows in the most perfect way imaginable. His complexion is absolutely flawless. Marina could get lost in his green eyes for days.

Marina feels a nudge in her side and Ella says, "When you're done ogling the cashier, the line is moving forward."

Marina says, "Oh, sorry."

When they finally get to the front of the line, Marina has to take a deep breath before she orders.

She says, "Two pretzels please."

The cashier has his gorgeous head looking down at the cash register. He asks, "Would you like cheese?"

Marina says, "Yes please."

The man presses down buttons and says, "That'll be $7.89."

Marina digs into her purse for some money. As she is looking down, the cashier looks up at her. Ella sees his jaw drop open.

Marina hands him eight dollars and says, "Here."

They make eye contact and freeze for a moment. He reaches out and takes the money from her. He notices how nice her cold hands feel on his sweaty ones.

He hands her the change and says, "Your shirt is extremely accurate." Marina shoots him a confused look as she puts the change back in her purse.

Marina looks down to her shirt. It reads, 'Pretty'. Marina immediately blushes. She says, "Thanks, I guess."

Marina takes the pretzels when another worker brings them up to her. She grabs Ella by the hand and rushes off to the food court.

They sit down at a table and Ella says "I think you should totally go talk to him."

Marina quickly shakes her head and says, "I can't I have a job, and I have to take care of you. I really don't have time for a boyfriend."

"How about just a friend then?", Marina turns around and sees the cute cashier standing behind her.

He reaches out his hand and says, "I'm Naveen, but everybody calls me Eight."

Marina shakes his hand and says, "I'm Marina, it's very nice to meet you."

Naveen hands Marina over his phone. She looks at him confused and he asks, "Would you please put you number in my phone so that I can call you later?"

Marina takes his phone and puts her number in it so they can hang out later. While she is doing that, Marina asks, "Why do people call you Eight?"

He says, "It's a long story, I'll tell you another time."


	20. PromNOsal

**It might be a while until I update again, I am going to stock up on these then probably just post a few of them at once. Thanks for reading and enjoy:)**

* * *

It was Marina's senior year, and she really didn't want to go to prom. She went last year, and it had turned out to be an absolute disaster.

Cody had asked her, and Marina said yes. She was sure no one else would ask her, and she didn't want to make Cody upset. It was known that he had a temperament and often acted on impulse. He told Marina he'd be able to act civilized for one night.

They weren't dating, so Marina wasn't obligated to dance with only him. When a sophomore, she thinks his name was Stanley, asked her to dance, Marina said yes. Cody was in the bathroom when Stanley approached Marina, so when he came back to them slow dancing together, he wasn't very happy. He had his eyes set on Stanley, and was ready to beat the crap out of him.

Out of nowhere, Naveen appeared. He and Marina had been best friends since forever, and he knew she would feel guilty if some sophomore got punched because he was dancing with her. Naveen stepped in front of Stanley and took the first punch.

Cody stepped back, he had never wanted to touch Naveen, he knew if he did, Marina would never forgive him. She didn't, Marina still hadn't forgiven him their senior year.

Because her prom last year turned out so bad, Marina didn't want to go to prom again this year. All she wanted to do was relax at home.

Naveen had been wanting to ask Marina to prom, but it seemed like whenever he brought prom up, she immediately said that she wasn't going.

One day after school, Marina opened the door to her house, only to find dried rose petals scattered around. She walked towards the living room where the petals seemed to increase, and she saw Naveen there, holding a sign in his hand that read, 'Not Prom?'

Marina threw Naveen a weird look and he said, "I know you don't want to go to prom, so I was wondering if you would rather stay in and watch a movie with me?"

Marina felt the blush rush to her cheeks. He took a step closer and asked, "Marina, will you not go to prom with me?"

Marina smiled and nodded her head. She took a few strides towards Naveen and grabbed his face in her hands. Before she knew what she was doing, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

After a while, they both pulled back and smiled at each other. If Naveen didn't go to prom with somebody, he was glad it was Marina.


	21. Day at the Mall

**Hey I have ten of these stories for you guys that just need to be ran through spellcheck, then I can post them. I'll try to finish posting them later tonight and tomorrow, because I want to attempt to write something different over spring break. Enjoy!**

* * *

Why she ever agreed to go to the mall with Naveen was beyond her. Marina was regretting her decision already. She was trying on a tank top with some shorts, so she stepped outside of her dressing room to show Naveen.

When she got out, she couldn't find him to ask his opinion on the shorts. She finally found him talking to a little kid about bubbles. Marina rolled her eyes and dragged him back to the couch right outside her dressing room. He told her she looked amazing in the shorts, and she should buy them because they're on sale.

Marina agreed and went back to her dressing room to change back into the clothes she came in. Marina was surprised to see that her clothes were gone, someone must have taken them.

Marina opened the door and motioned for Naveen to come to her.

Marina said, "Someone took my clothes, I am going to give you the shorts, and the tank top, then you need to find me and outfit to wear outside. After that, pay for it and bring it back to me."

Naveen asks, "Why can't you just wear the shorts outside?"

"Because it's the middle of winter."

Marina closes the door to the dressing room and quickly takes off the tank top and shorts. Naveen had his hand over the door, and Marina put the clothes into it. She smiled as he took off, he was such a good boyfriend, she would trust him with anything.

She shouldn't have trusted him. He threw the clothes he picked out over the door, and Marina examined them. She knew she had no other choice than to wear the outfit he picked out.

Marina put on the ugly Christmas sweater, even though she didn't celebrate Christmas. She also put on a rainbow, leopard print leggings. Luckily, she still had her shoes.

She walked outside the dressing room and said, "This is what you picked out. Why?"

Naveen was trying to hide a smile as he said, "It was on sale."

"Let's just get out of here," Marina said.

She tried to ignore all of the weird looks people were giving her for wearing a Christmas sweater in January and the clashing colors, that she was sure was an eyesore.

Naveen saw the people staring too, so he laced his fingers in hers and said, "I think you look beautiful in any outfit you wear."


	22. First Kiss

Naveen was a big bunch of nerves, usually, he was calm, cool, and collected. Today, however, he was extremely nervous.

He didn't want to have his first kiss on set with some girl he had never met before, it just didn't seem right. He thought this moment would be special, he didn't want to share it with all of his viewers.

Naveen had already tried to get out of the kiss, and he couldn't. He figured the best course of action would be to find the actress he was supposed to kiss and get to know her better, hopefully, that would make it a little less awkward.

An assistant guided Naveen to her trailer. He knew he would have to deal with this girl for a while, they were keeping her character until the season finale, at least.

Naveen knocked on the trailer door to find one of the prettiest girls he has ever seen.

He realizes he should probably say something to her. He said, "I'm the guy you have to kiss, and I thought it would be better if we talked before we had to kiss."

She said, "Come in."

They sat down on the couch and Naveen blurted out, "I haven't kissed anyone before, so if you could please go easy on me, that would be great."

Marina laughed, Naveen didn't think it was that funny. Marina calmed down and asked, "Would it make you feel better if we kissed right now to get the first one out of the way?"

"Yes, actually it would." Naveen took a deep breath and leaned closed the gap between their lips. He cupped her cheek while their lips moved in sync. It felt, natural.

Marina pulled away, and Naveen thought she looked impressed.

He asks, "How did I do?"

Marina smiles and says, "Not too bad for a rookie."


	23. In a Sexual Way

**The title of this piece doesn't reflect what it is actually about. I think I might post one more tonight, but I'll post the rest I have written tomorrow. Please review!**

* * *

"You know what?"

"What?"

Marina looks up at Eight, who had just brought her tea. In the middle of this war, she was glad she had found someone who was able to make her smile.

Eight says, "I like you."

Marina's cheeks flush red, she was trying to not make her huge smile obvious. She starts, "Like in a friend way or-"

"Like in a sexual way."

Now Eight's cheeks flush red, too. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way, it just did.

"Oh," was all Marina could muster out. She didn't know what to say, boys didn't usually like her, if they did, they didn't come right out and say they liked her sexually.

Eight stutters over his words, "Marina I'm- I just- I think-"

Marina shakes her head and says, "It's okay, Eight."

Eight asks unsure, "It is?"

Marina nods and Eight exclaims, "In that case, I tell you I like you and all you can say is, 'oh'."

"Okay, you have to hear me out."

Eight nods, giving Marina the go-ahead. She says, "Eight, no one has ever told me they like me or even given me the most subtle hint that they did until you. I don't know how to act in this situation. What do I do? What do I say? Are we dating now? Do we remain friends? I don't know, I have never really dealt with feelings that much, not even platonic ones, barely even for Adelina."

Eight understood, he did. He knew that Marina was kept in one place that had no people she liked and that she didn't like anyone for most of her life on Earth.

Eight says, "Marina, I think it would be best if we just stay friends and allies until we get these feelings figured out."

Marina says, "I think that would be best."

Friends and allies, Marina liked the sound of that. Even when they started getting closer, she knew they were friends and allies first, and they alway would be. They were friends and allies until the end, until Eight's end.


	24. Love Note

Naveen wasn't really one for words, but he really poured his heart onto this piece of paper. Marina was new to his school, but she was his partner in chemistry, which he was sure they had.

He said he felt a strong connection for Marina, and he wanted her to know. She was really nice and always laughed at his jokes, he wanted to ask her out before someone else did.

He nudged the girl in front of him. She turned around and glared at him. Maren Elizabeth was not a force to be reckoned with, and since Naveen like his head on his shoulders, he asked in the most polite voice he could muster, "Would you do me a favor and give this to Marina?"

Maren rolled her eyes but gave it to Marina who was sitting in front of her.

Naveen waited nervously, he didn't like this, he wasn't supposed to get nervous. He was calm, cool, and collected. Naveen wasn't a nervous person, he convinced himself. His sweaty palms said otherwise.

He saw Marina turn around and give the note back to Maren. Maren turned around, looking him dead in the eyes and said, "Don't make this a habit, lovebird."

Naveen shook his head, he definitely wasn't planning on it. He quickly unfolded the piece of paper.

He wasn't expecting what he saw. She had corrected his love note. In the margin, she had written, 'Are you even paying attention?'

Naveen looked up to see that their English teacher was going through DOL. He was currently explaining the importance of the apostrophe, which he saw Marina put in three in his heartfelt confession.

Blood rushed to Naveen's cheeks, he had made an absolute fool out of himself. He thought that if he did something bold, something good might come out of it. Now, he just wanted to go home and stop existing.

Something at the bottom of the page caught Naveen's attention. Written in what has to be the most beautiful handwriting Naveen has ever seen is, 'From what I can see you aren't getting what Mr. Smith is teaching, if you want me to go over the material with you, I would be happy to meet you in the library after school.'

Blood rushes to Naveen's cheeks again, this meant Marina liked him, right? He was sure he would be able to figure out after school if she liked him for sure or not. If she didn't, he would just have to keep finding reasons to hang out with her until she did, and he was already coming up with a few in his mind.


	25. Phone

"Did you even hear a thing I just said?"

Eight's head snaps up and he says, "I'm sorry, what?" 

Marina rolled her eyes and said, "I want to tell you something."

Eight is already back on his phone and he says, "I'm listening."

Eight has been playing on his phone almost non-stop since he discovered free games in the app store. He has downloaded so much he had to delete the videos of Nine and him doing stupid dares to make room for more games.

Marina is usually okay with this. She understands how distracting trivial human things can be, but she really just wants to throw the stupid phone off of the John Hancock Center right now.

"No, you're not. Eight, I love you, but if you don't get off that phone right now I will kill you," Marina says in a cold voice.

Eight immediately pauses his game of subway surfer and focuses his attention on Marina. He knows that voice. That's the voice she uses when she's being absolutely serious.

Eight asks, "What is it?" He wants to know what's troubling Marina. Usually, she lets him play, but something must be bothering her, he can tell.

Marina takes a deep breath and says, "I'm pregnant."

Marina anxiously waits for Eight's reaction, except he doesn't react. His face is completely blank as he stares off into space. Marina wonders if he needs some time to think, but she decides she needs to know how he feels now, she will go insane if she doesn't know what Eight thinks about her being pregnant.

Marina touches Eight's arm lightly and brings him back into reality. Eight looks Marina right in the eyes. Marina holds her breath as she waits for him to react.

He kisses her.

Marina relaxes into the kiss, knowing this is Eight's usual way of showing gratitude, just like their first kiss.


	26. Reincarnation

It took some time, but Marina got better. After the war was over, she gradually became happier. It was like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

She still thought about Eight, she thought about him every day. He used to be a constant on her mind, but now he just crossed her a mind a few times a day.

She felt like she was doing him wrong, she felt guilty for not thinking of him. John told her he felt the same way about Sarah. He told her not to feel guilty, that Eight would want her to be happy. So she was.

Marina returned to her apartment one night to find the door open, not unlocked like she had left it.

She was immediately on alert.

Marina listened closely and stepped inside her apartment. She didn't know what she was expecting, but this certainly wasn't it.

In front of her sat Eight, on the floor twiddling his thumbs.

When he noticed Marina arrived, he hopped up and started towards her.

Marina put her hands up in front of her, ready to attack as she said, "Don't come near me or I swear I'll kill you."

This wasn't possible, Six had killed Setrakus, and Marina had seen the body, or what was left of it.

Eight put his hands up in defense and said, "Marina, chill out, it's me, I promise."

Marina laughed and said, "That's all I've done since you've died, is chill out."

"Listen, Marina, I don't know who you think I am, but this really is me. I don't understand it, not at all. The last thing I can remember is dying then nothing for the longest time like I was floating in space. Then something came to me, it was a light. It was far away at first, but it got closer and closer. Next thing I know I wake up in here, your apartment. I was going to leave to try and find you, but I figured you would be back soon. I didn't want to get lost and never see you again."

Marina shakes her head and says, "I can't believe it."

Eight closes the distance between them and Marina flings her arms around Eight, sobbing into his shoulder.

Marina pulls back after a few minutes and says, "I'm glad you're home."

* * *

 **Did you catch the joke, haha chill out.**


	27. Ring Toss

Marina tries to hurry Eight along before Eight notices, but she fails.

"Oh Marina look," Eight says enthusiastically, "a ring toss!"

Marina sighs as Eight drags her over to the carnival booth with ring toss.

Marina says, "Let's just not play this year."

"Nonsense," Eight says, "it's a yearly tradition of ours, and to think we almost missed it."

"Almost," Marina mutters.

Eight's eyes light up and he asks, "Marina, do you want the big teddy bear?"

Eight lays three dollars on the table for five rings. The man smiles at Marina, they are here every year, he knows he'll be eating good tonight.

Eight tosses the first ring which hits the side of the booth.

"Just warming up," he says. Marina wonders if maybe this is the year that he finally is magically good at ring toss. She watches with hope as his fifth ring hits a bottle and bounces five feet away.

The man smiles and asks, "Five more?"

Marina asks him, "Can we please just buy the teddy bear?"

The man shakes his head and so does Eight. Eight asks, "Isn't it much better when I win you the teddy bear?"

Marina doesn't want to do this, she really doesn't. She proposes, "How about I win you the teddy bear, maybe we can mix things up a little bit?"

Eight gives Marina a confused look, "It's a tradition that I always win you the teddy bear, though."

"Traditions change," Marina says as she slaps three dollars on the table.

The man gives her five rings and Marina picks them up, ready to throw.

Eight asks, "What is this really about?"

Marina throws one ring and lands it perfectly on a bottle.

"Eight I love that you think you have to always win me a teddy bear, but I'd like to not be paying our mortgage for the rest of our lives."

The second ring lands on a bottle.

"Marina, I don't know if you forgot, but we saved the world, we don't have to pay a mortgage!"

The third ring lands on a bottle.

"Eight, you know I don't like to take advantage of the fact that we are aliens."

The fourth ring lands on a bottle and the man looks nervous.

"Yeah, aliens who saved the world!"

Marina tosses the last ring and it lands on top of the last one. The man looks defeated as he hands Marina the big teddy bear, who hands it to Eight.

Eight takes the teddy bear and pretends to be mad about not being the one to win the teddy bear. Truth be told, he loved seeing Marina come out of her shell. He also may have helped her out just a little with his telekinesis on some of her tosses.


	28. Romeo and Juliet

"So that's the supposedly 'epic love story' of Romeo and Juliet?"

To say that Eight didn't like the play was probably pretty spot on.

Marina sighs and says, "The epic part is that they would die for each other, they can't stand the thought of not living with the other so much that they kill themselves."

"Yeah, apparently everyone in the play also dies for some reason."

Eight didn't understand why Marina dragged him along to this play anyways. He probably did something wrong and this was the form of punishment, he was just glad it was finally over.

"Eight, I don't think you get the overall message of the play, you are looking at it too literally."

Eight shakes his head and says, "Well do you know what I see when I look at the play literally? I see that six people died because two people fell in love, their love is toxic. It was doomed from the beginning."

Marina says, "Well you want to know what I see? They have an instant connection, they know their love is worth fighting for. They don't think about the consequences because they can only think about each other, their love makes them blind."

Somewhere along the way, one of them had raised their voice, this was turning into a fight.

Eight says, "Exactly their love makes them blind, so blind that they didn't see that they stood absolutely no chance."

Marina asks, "Oh, so now two people who have everything stacked against them can't fall in love?"

Eight was stupid that he didn't think of it earlier. They had everything stacked against them since the beginning of this stupid war, they probably would have even saved more lives if they hadn't been busy worrying about each other. They hadn't given their all in training, too focused on each other, and they were weaker than the others because of it.

Eight grabs Marina's hands in his and says, "I wouldn't change a thing, Marina. I knew that it wasn't likely that we were both going to make it out of this, but I'm glad that we took that risk. People may have gotten hurt, but we don't know what would have happened if we weren't together, and we never will, because I'll always be with you, I promise."


	29. Tattoos

Marina had a killer headache, she knew it was a bad decision to stay out that late. She wasn't much of a drinker, and she was a light-weight. She knew yesterday, but Eight had still convinced her to have a few, which turned into a few more. He used the, 'we just defeated the Mogs just have a few drinks' card.

She turned over to see Eight standing over her with a cup of what she presumed was coffee. She didn't usually drink coffee either, but apparently winning an alien war changed her into a different person.

Marina sits down at the table across from Eight and graciously accepted the cup of coffee, taking sips despite how horrible it tastes. When she felt as if she was finally able to think straight, she asked Eight, "What did we do last night?"

Eight gives her a wild look and asks, "Do you not remember, Marina?"

"Did we?"

"No," Eight says as Marina lets out a sigh of relief, "I knew you weren't in your right mind, so we did something else instead."

"Well if we didn't, um, you know-"

"Marina you can say the word sex, it won't kill you, I promise."

Marina asks, "Fine, if we didn't have sex, then what did we do last night?"

Eight says calmly after taking a sip of his coffee, "What any drunk couple does when they don't have sex, we got matching tattoos."

"What? Where?"

Marina starts to lift up her shirt looking for her tattoo.

"As much as I love the view Marina, your tattoo is on your shoulder."

Marina pulls down her shirt, embarrassed. She slides her sleeve down and sees a butterfly.

"Really? Out of all the tattoos we could have got, why a butterfly?"

Eight smiles and says, "That's what you wanted."

"Why do you seem to remember everything from last night while I know next to nothing?"

"I'm just better than you at certain things, Marina."

Marina examines her tattoo once again. She says, "Eight, please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want this tattoo anymore."

Eight says, "Gee, I wonder how someone could take that the wrong way. I'm just going to pretend that it doesn't hurt that you want to get rid of the tattoo that showcases my love for you."

Marina rolls her eyes and says, "I don't need a butterfly tattoo to know that you- wait, did you just say you love me?"

Eight nods and says, "Yes, but if you still want to get rid of the tattoo, I understand. I will even do it for you right now."

Before Marina can even process what he is doing, she feels something cold and wet on her shoulder. She turns around to see Eight rubbing her tattoo with a wet washcloth. He says, "The tattoo was a temporary one, and I've already washed mine off."

Marina looks up at Eight and directly into his eyes. She says, "I love you, too."


	30. Xanthophobia

Marina had always known there was something a little off about Eight. Whenever they visited her parents, he refused to go into the sunroom. He hated Marina's favorite shirt and could barely tolerate being in the same room as Marina when she was wearing it.

She thought she had finally figured it out, but she had to make sure.

"I don't even know what this movie is about, I've never even seen any previews for it."

"Trust me," Marina says, "I think you'll like this movie, if you don't, you'll get to pick the next five movies we go see."

Eight seemed content with that answer, as his taste in movies varied far from Marina's. He made it through the whole movie, but he was breathing heavy the entire time. Something about it just put him on edge.

When it was over Eight said, "Boy that movie sure was intense."

The guy walking in front of them turned around and asked, "Weren't we in the same theatre?"

Marina nodded and said, "He has xanthophobia."

Eight suddenly got worried and asked, "What do I have?"

Before Marina could get a word in Eight continued, "Am I going to die? How much longer do I have to live?"

Marina laughed and said, "The reason that movie scared you is because you have xanthophobia."

When Marina realized she wasn't making any sense to him she continued, "I took you Despicable Me because I wanted to see if the yellow creatures scared you, and they did."

"What do those little devils have to do with anything?"

"Eight, xanthophobia is the fear of the color yellow."

Eight laughed and said, "I'm not afraid of a color."

Marina says, "Eight, whenever I put on my favorite yellow shirt, you won't even look in my direction. You won't go into my parents' sunroom because the walls are yellow!"

Eight mumbled, "Maybe I'm just avoiding your parents."

Marina smacked his shoulder and said, "There is nothing wrong with having xanthophobia!"

Eight shakes his head and says, "Nine is so going to make fun of me for this."

"I won't tell him."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

 **Those are all of the stories I have written for this so far. Tell me if you liked them and which ones you liked please! It will probably be a while until I will post more on this story.**


End file.
